


Touch This

by SpookySheep



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySheep/pseuds/SpookySheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living together in a small dorm room with one bathroom can get a little awkward... Especially when Sun doesn't lock the fucking door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch This

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the fic every dorm room in Beacon has a private bathroom in it instead of the I-have-to-walk-down-the-hall-to-shower-with-five-other-people bathroom set up.
> 
> (Wrote this little fic to take a break from writing ICwK which was a break from writing Dollhouse... Amazing.)

Being exchange students at Beacon Academy took some getting use to. Many things were different here from Haven: The day's schedule, the food, the rules, even the dorm set up. In Haven the teams still shared a dorm room but the rooms were separate from other buildings, more like small one-room houses of smooth white stone. The houses were grouped together in sets of five and formed semi circles around campus, with a simple yet beautiful courtyard set in the middle of each one.

Instead of a private bathroom in the room itself, the bathrooms at Haven were more like bathhouses; structures of their own placed in convince to the dorm houses. They were open and spacious, pillars standing tall outside the entrances, but they also kept occupant privacy.

The compacted rooms and lack of open space in Beacon was an uncomfortable change for the team, and absolute hell for its leader. Sage was the first to get use to the new arrangements, being the laid back and go with the flow kind of guy he is; _'It's no Haven, but I have a room and a bed.'_  After four weeks Scarlet still complained about how lack luster and bland the architecture is; ' _It's all so boring and... grey. Where are the statues, the flowers, the art for fucks sake!'_  Neptune missed Haven and all it's stone carved pristine glory but Beacon wasn't bad, the only thing rubbing him the wrong way being the food;  _'I don't know what that purple shit was, Sun, but it comes near me again I don't care where we are or what we're doing, I'm leaving.'_

And finally Sun. Poor jittery, stir crazy Sun- Their leader would spend every waking moment he could outside in the fresh air and open space of campus, refusing to go inside if it wasn't absolutely necessary. He'd scale buildings, climb trees, at rare times even skip class if he was getting too burnt out. Sage worried his friend might be developing claustrophobia with the way he acted. Scarlet and Neptune worried about Sun too of course, but they knew their leader would accommodate to the change in scenery. He'd done it before when he transferred to Haven, they had little doubt he could do it again. 

It was just after classes got out for the day, Sage and Scarlet went up to the library to study and Sun had all but run from the room as soon as the caffeine crazed professor dismissed them. Neptune was solid in his understanding of the lesson so far, as usual, so he decided to skip the study date and head up to his room to mess around on his techPad, maybe add some new apps or more music. 

The leisurely stroll from class to his dorm room took a little over ten minutes. Neptune liked to take in the scenery (however bland Scarlet complained it was) and breathe the clean air deep into his lungs after sitting in a classroom for so long. When Neptune reached the shared room he kicked off his shoes on his way to his bed, leaving them in the middle of the room in favor of flopping down face first into the soft comforter. He let out a contented sigh, releasing all of the pent up stress and tension from his body. 

"I gotta take a leak." Neptune mumbled into the fabric. He pulled himself from the comfortable bed and trudged the few steps to the opposite side of the room, where the door of their private bathroom stood. His hand grasped the metal doorknob and turned it with ease, wood swinging open to reveal... _Sun?_

Neptune eyes grew wide in surprise, unconsciously roaming over the naked body in front of him. Sun was in the middle of wrapping a towel around his waist, the edge of it just barely covering all his junk. He was poised facing the mirror, profile of his lean but muscular body in the view of the unexpected guest, the curve of his ass easily seen. Steam from the just finished shower wrapped lazily around his skin, reaching toward the open door. 

When Neptune's eyes met with his friend's he saw Sun's eyebrow raised. The faunus turned his back to the man and glanced over his shoulder, an amused smirk on his face as he loosely wrapped the towel around his waist; it sat low on his hips, and Neptune's eyes flickered momentarily to the dimples of his lower back. 

"Enjoying the show?" The tip of his tail flicking once below the towel.

"I- Uh, Sorry!" Neptune slammed the door shut and leaned his back against it in one fluid motion. He could feel the tingle of a blush crawl up his neck and color his face.  _Shit, well..._

Of course Neptune's seen a lot of Sun's body before; the guy might as well run around shirtless. Being on the same team meant living together and doing a variety of things together, like swimming or working out, but he's only ever caught glimpses of what swim trunks or boxers don't cover. He had to admit, Sun had a nice ass. He wondered how he never noticed that before now.

Neptune shook himself out of his thoughts, remembering his full bladder. He shrugged and decided he'd use the public bathroom on the first floor; thinking he might not come back to the room for a while. 

After Neptune had left, Sun walked into the dorm room, now fully clothed. He immediately noticed Neptune's absence and chucked at the memory of his friend's embarrassed face. Messing with the dude was fun, especially when he got all flustered like that. Sun liked Neptune a lot, they were best buds, but it was also no secret to him how attracted he was to the man. Sun's been lied many times in his life, he wasn't about to lie to himself about his little teensy-weensy harmless boner for his partner.

A beautifully cruel idea wormed its way into Sun's head and his lips curled in an evil smile.  _This could be fun._

_\- - -_

Luckily, when Neptune got back to the room later that afternoon Sun hadn't mentioned the fiasco that happened earlier. Neptune all but tip toed into the room, more than a little on edge. Sage and Scarlet were chilling on their respective beds, Scarlet avidly talking with Sun about his newest art project and Sage propped against the headboard tinkering with one of his metal gadgets, gold eyes a lasar focus.

"I'm just sayin', I think red clay would look waaaay better than grey clay for this. I don't think Fox knows what he's talking about," Scarlet threw up his hands as he spoke.

"You're the master here Scar, just go with what you think is best and it'll turn out amazing like always," Sun replied. The faunus didn't even look at Neptune when he entered, something the man was relieved by. 

 _Looks like we're going the pretend-it-never-happend route, thank the goddess._ Neptune's body relaxed, only to immediately tense up again when Sun addressed him.

"Nep hey, we were waiting for you to get back, we're going down to dinner." Sun's face held no amusement or teasing like Neptune had expected it to after the mess earlier. Their leader was acting completely normal.

"Oh right, sorry guys I lost track of time," He gave an easy smile, "I'm ready to go when you are."

Sun pushed off the wall he was leaned against and walked over to Neptune, putting an arm around the taller man's shoulders, nothing he hadn't done a hundred times before. Scarlet rolled off his bed, landing lightly on his feet, then joined them by the door. Sage pulled himself from his heavy bubble of concentration, stretching when he stood. The four men headed to the dinning hall.

An offhanded "I hope they have pot roast..." from Scarlet starting a conversation on favorite meals on the way down. 

To Scarlet's disappointment they didn't have pot roast. Instead the three main choices where: chicken and feta cheese pasta, sloppy joes, and the vegan/vegetarian option, potato curry. Sage grabbed a plate of potato curry over rice and went to sit down at their usual table, Scarlet picking up a bowl of pasta and following him soon after. Sun hung back, not because he didn't know what he wanted (that pasta was gonna get wrecked), but because he had high hopes for what Neptune would get. 

Sun had already formed tons of ideas to mess with Neptune.One of them could be set in motion right now, but in order for that his partner had to get something messy; something that'd most likely get on his hands. The sloppy joes were perfect. 

Sun watched his friend from the corner of his eye, pretending to weigh the food options when Neptune glanced at him nervously, which was every few seconds. It took a lot of willpower to fight the smirk that wanted to curve his lips; the guy was still so on edge around him. 

"Hmm, these two both look good," Sun said, motioning to the sloppy joes and pasta, "Which one are you thinking?"

"I'm craving meat, but the pasta looks really good."

"How about we make it a game? I'll assign a number between one and five to the food and you take the one the number you guessed closest to." 

"Okay..." Neptune raised an eyebrow, "Ready?"

"Yup."

"...Three."

"Looks like sloppy joes it is," Sun grabbed a plate and handed it to Neptune, grabbing a bowl of the pasta for himself, "I think I'll go with this."

The faunus lead the way to their teammates, sitting in one of the open places across the Sage and Scarlet. He was grateful his friends chose this seating arrangement; it'd be impossible to reach Neptune from across the wide-ass table. Neptune sat down to his right, starting in on his sandwich. 

Sun calmly ate his pasta (just as good as he thought it'd be) but kept a close watch on Neptune, careful to not make his attention obvious. He was so excited to get to the best part. All he had to do was play it cool and wait. 

In the mean time, the faunus joined in on the random conversations his team would fall into. After talk about the upcoming break in classes, Neptune asked how Sage's newest invention was coming along. His sandwich was close to being finished, only a couple bites left; that's when Sun noticed the next part of the plan click into place. Now for the good part.

"Nep, you got sauce on your fingers," Sun pointed at his friend's hands.

"Well, yeah," Neptune looked at his hand then back to Sun, "They're called _sloppy_ joes for a reason. I'm glad I'm not wearing my gloves." Neptune popped the last of the sandwich in his mouth and reached for a napkin, but before he could grab one Sun intervened.

"I got it." 

Neptune watched in blank confusion as Sun took hold of his arm and brought it towards him. The confusion turned to wide-eyed shock as Sun licked a stripe up the palm of Neptune'd hand, taking his pointer and middle finger in his mouth. Neptune opened his mouth to say something, but then Sun started _sucking_  and anything he had thought to say escaped his mind. The faunus used his tongue to caress the fingers in his mouth, dipping the muscle in-between the digits to lick between them. Neptune only watched as he felt his fingers go further down his friend's throat. Sun lifted his eyes, looking at Neptune from beneath his lashes. The look in his eyes made Neptune want to groan.

Heat rose up Neptune's face when he felt his pants get tighter. The stares of his teammates and who knows who else watching Sun suck off his fingers. _This is bad, this is really really bad. What the fuck Sun?!_  

Neptune collected himself and pulled his arm back, eyes looking everywhere but at the faces of people around them.

"Hah okay gotta go, bye!" Neptune grabbed his empty plate and took off across the dinning hall to the exit, blush bright on his checks. 

Sun watched his partner leave the room then turned his large smile on his teammates.

"Are you serious?" Scarlet looked personally offended at having to sit through what just happened.

"It was only a matter of time." Sage deadpanned as his eyebrows lowered from their position at his hairline. 

"I don't know what you mean." Sun shrugged, his amusement bleeding into his voice.

"Cut the shit," Scarlet put both hands on the table and leaned in, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing big, just having a little fun," Sun shrugged a second time, smile shrinking just a little, "Nep walked in on me after a shower earlier, I just thought I'd be fun to mess with him." 

"Be careful Sun," Sage spoke up, "You could tear the team apart if things get out of hand. I'd rather not have to deal with either of your pissy moods because you thought I'd be fun to embarrass Neptune."  

Sun's expression turned sheepish. He had a point. 

"I promise I won't take it too far. Nep's my best friend too, I don't want to hurt him or anything."

"Mm," Scarlet hummed, "You should think about how he feels, it's so obvious-"

Sage cut him off with a hand on his shoulder and a hard look. Scarlet sighed but nodded his head.

"Just don't be an asshole." Scarlet finished. 

Sun cast a suspicious glance between his two friends, but decided to ignore the exchange for now. There was no use trying to get information out of them here. Maybe if Sun could get Scarlet alone he'd be able to worm out what he was going to say. 

"I got it I got it, you guys don't have to worry. If it makes you feel better I won't pull anything in public from now on."

Sun's words were met with grudging acceptance. The three took care of their plates, Scarlet and Sage headed up to the dorm room to chill before bed and Sun took off to wonder around campus before curfew, like usual. 

The faunus thought about the warning his friends gave him. They weren't wrong, this could get messy if he wasn't careful. Sun threw the more public plans out if his head; if there would be people around it was out. What was left wasn't bad... Some of his favorite ideas could still be played out. Of course, he'd save the best for last. That particular plan was the most risky, but if it played out the way he thought it would it'd be more than worth it. 

\- - - 

Sage and Scarlet found Neptune pacing in the dorm room. He stopped to look up when they walked in, sighing and continuing his pacing when he failed to see the troublesome faunus. 

"Hey buddy," Scarlet greeted, "How ya holding up?"

"What the hell was that?!" Neptune shouted, "What the fuck is Sun playing at?"

Sage looked a him for a few seconds before party raising his hand, shaking his head.

"I'm out." 

Scarlet watched his partner retreat through the door they came in, _(Goddamnit..._ _)_ then faced Neptune with an awkward smile.

"Sooooo," Scarlet drew out, "How's that hand-to-hand training going?"

"Scar..." Neptune took a step closer, "Do you know what the hell is going on?"

"Who me? Nah, I'm just as confused and weirded out as you!"

"I can tell when you're lying." Neptune's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Uuuh now Neptune, let's not get crazy here," Scarlet raised his hands in defense, a nervous smile across his face, "I mean, I'm sure Sun's just being his usual playful asshole self, right? Haha..." 

Neptune stared his friend down, glare growing stronger and stronger as the seconds passed by. Scarlet's discomfort was obvious, eyes flicking away from Neptune and back again, expression showing his cracking resolve. 

"Okay okay! Damn dude." Scarlet slouched in defeat. 

"Tell me everything." Neptune sat on the edge of his bed, waiting.

Scarlet sighed and crossed the room to his bed, mirroring his friend's action.

"Sun told us what happened earlier today, when you walking in on him in the bathroom. Now he just wants to mess with you."

"That prick..."

"Yeah." Scarlet agreed, "He said he'd keep things out of sight from the public from now on if it helps."

"There's going to be more?!"

"Oh. Yeah, be prepared for it."

Neptune put his head in his hands and let out a tired sigh. Sun would be the fucking death of him, he knew it for a fact. He wouldn't be able to handle a repeat of what happened at dinner, and knowing Sun things would just get worse as they went on. Unless...

Neptune raised his head to look at Scarlet.

"Oh no. No no. I know that look Nep, I don't like that look." 

"What if, I beat him at his own stupid game?"

"Neptune no..."

"No it'll be perfect." Neptune stood from his bed in excitement, "Sun'll have no idea, I'm gonna knock him on his ass."

" _Yeah, something like that."_ Scarlet mumbled.

"What?"

"Not important," He waved his hand dismissively, "You two are so aggravating." 

"Yeah whatever, you won't have to deal with this for long. Sun will crash and burn after two days tops."

"Mhm. Well I'm going to find Sage. Good luck with your," He gave a vague motion with his hand, "boner contest or whatever." 

Scarlet skillfully dodged a pillow, laughing as he left the room. Thinking  _I wish those two idiots would open their fucking eyes already_ as he strolled down the hall.

\- - -

Saturday marked the day of Scarlet's art show. As soon as the team touched down on Beacon grounds those few weeks ago the man had taken off to join the fine arts program, painting and sculpture specifically.

Scarlet had been stressing over every little detail as soon as he heard the next show was in a months time, disappearing to the art wing of the school whenever he had an hour or more of free time to make sure he could participate. His painting and sculpting professors assured him he could wait until the next show and that he didn't need to rush his work, but he had refused to miss out. 

Now all his hard work and creativity had payed off, Scarlet was more than proud of the works he's created and couldn't wait to show them off opening night. All that was left was setting up his pieces, long before guests started showing up, and make sure his team looked presentable for such an important occasion. 

"I'm serious Sun, you have to wear something other than faded jeans and an unbuttoned shirt."

"I know Scar, damn. You already have enough to worry about, I promise I'll look good." Sun wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

"..." Scarlet looked at his friend with suspicious eyes, "You're not planning to fuck with Nep on one of the most important nights of year are you?"

"What? No, no," Sun paused, "Not directly." 

"Sun..."

"Hey calm down," Sun raised his hands in peace, "I told you and Sage I wouldn't mess with him in public anymore, and I won't. I just have an idea to get to him a little."

"I swear Sun if you fuck this up for me..."

"Me?" Sun gasped and put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, "Scarlet, I'd never!"

"Shut up," Scarlet swatted at his friend's hand, "I'm serious though, don't do anything that'd ruin the night for everyone involved."

"I know, I know," Sun gave a disarming smile, "I'd never do anything to fuck you over Scar, you know that."

"Mm, just make sure you look somewhat presentable. Or stand in the very back so no one has to look at you."

"Rude. I'll look more than presentable, just wait."

Scarlet left their table at the library to get his work set up before tonight. Sun turned to Sage, who had actually been studying.

"Sage I need your help."

"I'm not doing your math homework."

"No, I mean for tonight. I need your help to pick out the perfect suit."

Sage looked up from the book spread in front of him.

"Suit?" Something clicked in place, "Oh. I see what your planning. Count me out."

"Wha- Sage!" Sun grabbed his friend's arm before he could stand up, "You want me to look good for Scarlet's important art show right?"

"...Fine," Sage let out a heavy sigh, "But helping you pick out an outfit is  **all** I'm doing, understood?" 

"Yes," Sun nodded his head vigorously, "That's all I ask."

"Alright, let's go into the city. I know a place downtown." 

\- - -

Sage stood outside the dressing room, staring in awe at what he created. 

"I'm starting to regret this," Sage stated, slowly shaking his head at the faunus.

"I'm starting to think you should," Sun replied as he took a nice long look at himself in the full length mirror; eyebrows raised and bottom lip caught between teeth. He looked hot. No, more than hot. Sun looked downright sexy.

"Neptune's gonna kill me..." Sage sat down heavily on the cushioned chair against the wall, eyebrows pinched and face full of regret. 

"My ass looks so good, you did a nice job picking this out Sage." Sun couldn't tear his eyes away from his own reflection.

"Stop reminding me," Sage ran a hand down his face, "Get changed back so we can go and I can forget I ever had a part in this."

"Don't be so brooding, you're helping the greater good."

"The greater good of you tearing Neptune apart from the inside? I'd rather not." 

\- - -

Neptune was the second of the team to show up to Scarlet's show, dressed in a dark oxford blue suit; thin black tie snug under his neck, laying across a white dress shirt and disappearing beneath a matching blue vest. Sage, the first to show, was half an hour early to give his partner emotional stability. Both Scarlet and Sage were standing to the side of the crowds that dotted the large room, watching people mill around the lobby. Each dressed smartly for the occasion; Scarlet in black and Sage in maroon.   

The starting room was dim, building designed so no natural light could shine in. The windows were darkly tinted, and thick red curtains covered the glass on top of that, even though the sky was already growing dark from the setting sun outside. The room was lit with fancy gold fixtures that lined the walls, and two large crystal chandeliers that hung, evenly spaced, from the ceiling. 

Neptune walked over to join his team, not recognizing anyone else in the room save a few students he'd seen around campus. 

"Hey Sage, Scar," Neptune waved as he walked up, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna throw up," Scarlet answered, Sage placing a calming hand on his shoulder at the words.

"Scar you know you're pretty much a master at this. Everyone will love your work, they always do."

"I know," Scarlet let out a sigh, body visibly losing tension, "I just can't help getting nervous right before the unveiling."

"It helps to have other student's work on display I bet," Neptune looked around the room, seeking out the other art students in attendance, "So you're not taking everyone's undivided attention."

"Yeah, that's definitely a plus," Scarlet nodded, looking around the room himself, "Have you seen Sun? He better not be wearing those jeans, I'll kill him."

"Trust me, that won't be a problem."

Two sets of eyes turned to Sage, waiting for an explanation for his confidence of Sun's wardrobe. All they were met with was a shrug. 

"Well, that's good to hear at least. Professor Chisel is waving us over, the doors will open soon. Keep an eye out for Sun."

"We will, you focus on relaxing and your art," Sage replied, giving his shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

Scarlet and the rest of the art students followed the professor into the main room of the building, where all the art pieces were set up, ready for viewing.

Neptune and Sage stood around talking about classes and people as they waited for the doors to open to the guests. Suddenly Sage stops what he's saying mid-sentence, eyes caught somewhere in the crowd. Neptune watched as they narrowed and nodded in slight confusion as Sage excused himself to get a drink; promising to bring one back for Neptune. He watched the man blend into the crowd, then he was alone; leaned against fancy wallpaper in a crowded room. 

Neptune looked across the crowd of people, trying to find what made Sage act so strangely. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary to him. People stood to chat and laugh and drink from petit glasses. Women and men in beautiful evening gowns or dapper dress suits. Then a shock of light blond hair caught his eye.  _No, that's not who I think it is..._ But it was exactly who Neptune had guessed, and Sun was headed right for him. 

Neptune took in all of Sun from his shiny black dress shoes to his side-parted hair; neatly combed with a few loose strands falling just over his left eye. He wore a dark grey suit, fitted to come in at the waist and tight in all the right places as far as Neptune was concerned. Sun had the jacket completely unbuttoned, revealing the matching grey vest underneath; a black belt that matched his shoes could be seen poking out from the inverted V of the bottom of the vest, and a smooth red tie above over a white dress shirt. The tie was perfectly done, Neptune simultaneously wondered how much trouble it gave the faunus and fought with the want to tear it off to reveal more of the man's throat.

"Hello Neptune," Sun greeted smoothy, pulling up closer to Neptune than was absolutely necessary, "Where's Scar and Sage?"

"Sage... Left to get drinks," Neptune could smell Sun's delicious cologne, he wanted to get drunk off him, "Scarlet's in the back room already."

"So I wasn't too late, that's good. I was hoping to wish him luck, but still." Sun turned his head to look into the crowd of people, exposing his neck beautifully to Neptune's eyes. The man felt his mouth water and he had to swallow thickly.

It took more of Neptune's willpower than he was willing to admit not to reach out and slam Sun into the wall behind them, to run his hands down Sun's sides and kiss and bite at that pale throat, to bury a hand in smooth hair and kiss him until they both couldn't breath and the room got dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Neptune was so overcome with the urge to mount and fuck and turn Sun into a moaning mess of pleasure that he wanted to scream, if only to relieve some of the pressure building in himself. He thought he could beat Sun at his own game but he was wrong. So very, very wrong. 

"You okay Nep?" Amusement lit Sun's eyes, "You look a little distracted."

Sun's eyes flickered to Neptune's lips, noticing how hard his partner was biting down on the lower one; seeing the fast rise and fall of his chest as he breathed deeply. When his eyes met with Neptune's again he saw how blown his friend's pupils were, nothing but a thin ring of blue lining black. He had it bad, and Neptune was just where Sun wanted him. 

"Sun..." The faunus leaned in closer, gently wrapping the end of his tail around Neptune's forearm, Neptune instinctively held on to the tail in return. 

But what Neptune was about to say never came. Both men were rudely surprised out of the moment by Sage, who coughed from the other side of Neptune to get their attention. 

"Here's your drink," Sage handed the glass to a blinking Neptune and turned to Sun, "Nice of you to finally join us. Everyone's heading into the main room now, we better get moving."

Sage gave a knowing look to both men before turning around and walking toward to open doors. 

Neptune took a minute to collect himself before looking at Sun who only smirked and shrugged. Sun lead the way to the door, never unwrapping his tail from Neptune's arm; Neptune didn't mind, he didn't remove his hand either. All he could hope for was that Sun would be okay with standing in the back, where no one could see the obvious bulge in his pants. Luckily for Neptune, Sun had the same problem. 

\- - - 

The art show seemed to crawl by for the faunus and his partner. Their was the introduction of the artists by the three main art professors, then the unveiling of the pieces by each artist. Once that was over the night was open for guests to walk around the gallery to their leisure. That's when Sun planned to sneak away with Neptune, either to their dorm or a vacant side room if they couldn't make it that far. If Neptune's pants felt anything like Sun's did, they would need the side room.

Only two more artist were in line to show and talk about their work, Fox, Scarlet's friend from team CFVY, and Weiss, their acquaintance from team RWBY. Neptune tired to watch the last two artists with interest but Sun had unwrapped his tail from his arm and it was now rubbing slow circles into the front of his pants, right over his erection.  _Goddamnit Sun..._ Neptune had hoped the tent in his pants would die down before the guests were granted free range of the room but it was impossible when the faunus kept teasing him through the fabric. 

Neptune bit down on his lip, the pain keeping him grounded and successfully keeping any moans trapped in his throat. It wasn't fair that Sun got to tease him like this with no consequences; he decided to have his own fun.  

Neptune moved his arm behind them, following Sun's lead of rubbing circling into the Faunus' lower back, right above the base of his tail. Neptune felt the movement over his dick pause, but only for a second before they started again in earnest. A groan fled from Neptune's chest and he lowered his hand to grip the base of Sun's tail; causing the faunus to lower his head in pleasure. Thankfully they were in the back of the room, behind the crowd of people, so no one caught sight of their game.

Sun pulled Neptune to the side of the room, away from the main lights and people. He had spotted a door and Sun didn't care if it was nothing more than a broom closet, they were fucking. Right. Now.

When Sun opened the door he was happy to see much more space than a simple broom closet would have. The room was mostly empty, a round table sat in the middle with chairs placed around it. The lights were off and the room had one tinted window, light from street lamps dimly permeating through; Sun assumed it was used for meetings or maybe studying. Before he got more than a quick glance around the room, he was spinning, back pushed against the door they came in through, now locked thanks to Neptune.

"You're such a prick," Neptune breathed against his neck, littering it with open mouthed kisses after.

"Ah, I've been told..." Sun ran a hand through Neptune's perfectly styled hair, getting satisfaction from ruffling it up.

When Neptune got annoyed with the lack of skin he could reach he pulled back and expertly undid Sun's tie, popping lose the top few buttons he could reach above the grey vest; Sun rubbing their erections together threw the fabric of their pants as he worked. Once the full expanse of Sun's soft neck was out in the open Neptune leaned back down and bit at the flesh, Sun let loose a loud moan and bucking into Neptune's groin. 

Neptune spun them around so Sun's back was to the table, releasing the faunus in favor of undoing the three buttons of his jacket and shrugging it off. Sun picked up on the idea, working on his belt and pants and pulling out a small bottle from his pockets before leaning over the table; pants shoved partway down his thighs and ass presented. He threw a look over his shoulder as he passed the bottle of lube to Neptune, showing his impatience. 

Neptune quickly grabbed the bottle, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt to his elbows before unscrewing the lid and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. When Sun gave him a short nod to go ahead, he pushed not one, but two slicked fingers inside his partner. The stretch of the intrusion was uncomfortable at first, but shocks of pleasure ran up his spine once he got use to the fingers, Neptune using them to work the tight skin of his hole.

Neptune placed a hand on the faunus' back when he added a third finger, rubbing it up and down his spine comfortingly while he stretched the ring of muscle. 

"I'm ready Nep," Sun pushed back on his partner's hand taking in the fingers easily and glancing at Neptune with hooded eyes, "Give me your dick already."

Neptune wasn't about to argue. He unzipped his pants and reached in to free his aching cock, Sun watching from over his shoulder, licking his lips when he caught sight of the size of Neptune's dick. 

The man set the head of his cock against Sun's hole, meeting the faunus' eyes before slowly pushing in. Sun gasped and arched at the pressure, pushing back onto Neptune's erection with pants and moans. His own cock bobbed over the table he steadied himself on. 

Neptune bottomed out, his dick fully sheathed in Sun's ass. He paused a minute, allowing Sun time to adjust to the feeling of being filled and Neptune to catch his breath. Then Sun let out a low pitched whine, rolling his ass into Neptune's hips. Neptune used both hands to grab hold of bare hips, slowly pulling out halfway before slamming back into Sun. Moans tangled in the air. 

Neptune started a fast paced rhythm, Sun matching each thrust with a toxic roll of his hips. When Neptune brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves Sun lowered he head to the table and arched his back, positioning his body for a better angle. Neptune aimed for the sweet spot with every buck. Sun's nerves were alight with burning pleasure now, Neptune's thrusts getting off beat with the growing pool of heat in his body and white bliss clouding his mind. 

Sun reached between his legs and started stroking his rock-hard dick in time with the pounding his ass was receiving. He was so close to falling over the edge, just a little longer...

Neptune let loose a guttural groan as he came deep in Sun's ass, hips pressed firmly against Sun's checks. The feeling of Neptune's seed filling him threw Sun into his own orgasm, white ropes of cum painting the table under them. 

It was a while before either of them moved. They both took the time to catch their breath and ride their orgasm all the way threw, basking in the afterglow. Neptune slowly pulled out of Sun, tucking his spend dick back into his pants and redoing his belt. Sun followed suit a few seconds later forcing himself to stand and pulling up his pants. 

"So um, what do we do about the mess?" 

"I'll go get some napkins from the food table," Neptune said as he pulled on his jacket, not bothering to lower the dress shirt's sleeves, "Stay here and finished getting dressed."

Sun nodded, caught by surprise when Neptune placed hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Sun readily opened his mouth for Neptune, tongues sliding against each other lazily before Sun pulled back with a smile.

"Don't get me worked up again unless you mean to finish what you started. Go get the napkins."

Neptune gave him on last peck before quietly leaving out the door. Sun got to doing his pants and belt, fixing his shirt and tie after. 

Neptune returned not five minutes later with napkins in hand and they both got to cleaning the table.

Sun and Neptune left the room once they deemed it neat enough, slinking through the door. Luckily everyone that had stayed this long after the artists had finished speaking were gathered around the doors leading to the lobby, backs turned to the two men.

The two shared a relieved look and feel into step behind the crowd, throwing away the innocent looking napkins on the way out of the front doors.

The night air felt heavenly against their heated skin. Sun wrapping the end of his tail around Neptune's forearm as they walked toward the dorm room in comfortable silence. 

Sage and Scarlet looked up from their beds as the other half of their team walked in, basically holding hands with happy expressions on their faces. 

"Glad you enjoyed the art show," Scarlet said, well aware of what went down. 

Sun hummed and waved him off, removing his jacket and shirt as he reached his bed. He needed a shower. 

Sun grabbed a pair of boxers and black sweats from his dresser, shooting Neptune a look and a tilt of his head before going into the bathroom.

Neptune sighed and picked up pajamas of his own, joining the faunus in the bathroom; leaving Sage and Scarlet to their silent conversation of raised eyebrows and pursed lips. 

The walk back to the dorm and the afterglow of orgasm had both men dead tired, unwilling to do anything under the hot water but sneak kisses and, of course, clean themselves. It wasn't like this was their only night to touch each other.

After they had dried off and dressed, they entered a mostly dark room. Sage and Scarlet having gone to sleep, nothing but moonlight shone in to light the furniture. The two headed toward their respective beds, but when Neptune was about to pass the last bed in the line before his he felt a soft furry object wrap once around his wrist and tug him back into waiting arms. Sun flopped down into the open covers, dragging Neptune with him. 

Neptune smiled at his friend. He covered them both with the blankets as Sun snuggled closer to Neptune's chest.

Neptune placed a kiss on the top of Sun's head then wrapped his arms around him, pulling his body closer as they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> When will we actually see Sage and Scarlet in the show, I demand justice.
> 
> Now back to working on ICwK and then when that's done I'll finish Dollhouse (I'm trash).


End file.
